


and it feels like jealousy, and it feels like I can’t breathe

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should be the one standing next to Web, crowding him against the window. He should be the one who Web fucking looked at and smiled his sun shining outta his ass smile.</p><p>Not that West Point kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it feels like jealousy, and it feels like I can’t breathe

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked me for a - Lieb is jealous of Jones getting close to Webster when they both come back to Easy. So he decides to move in and get with Web.
> 
> this is my sloppy take on it.

“I don’t like that kid." Joe said to no one particular while glaring at the man that came in with Webster awhile ago.

“Who?” Skinny mumbled quietly, trying to nap.

“That West Point kid.” Joe watched Webster talking to the idiot Harry or Larry or whatever his name is – Web was laughing at whatever the idiot said. The idiot was probably telling Web about the time he fell on his face while jumping out from the airplane.

“He just got here, Joe,” Skinny shifted on the thin mattress, trying to be comfortable.

“Yeah, well, I don’t like him. And I don’t like Webster hanging around him like the kid is some kinda Messiah about to spew some holy bullshit,” Joe continued his grumbling, scuffing the floor with his boots.

At that, Skinny cracked his eyes open, looking at Joe watching Webster and the new guy standing close by the window, laughing like they’ve known each other for years.

“Jesus, Joe. You practically pushed Webster away and now you don’t like it when he hang out with the new guy?” Skinny asked incredulously.

“I didn’t push him away,” Joe mumbled quietly, his jaw ticking as he ground his teeth together.

"Making him feel guilty for not being at Bastogne is a dick move, Joe.”

Joe didn’t say anything and he silently chewed the inside of his bottom lip – eyes still trained on Webster.

Webster looked good. He looked like a fucking ray of sunshine in this fucking godforsaken place and something inside Joe caught because – fuck he wanted Web to come and talk to him. Maybe grovelled a bit at his feet for leaving them – leaving _him_ alone in Bastogne. Not fucking turned around, tail between his legs and fucking trying to be friendly with the new kid. _He_ should be the one standing next to Web, crowding him against the window. _He_ should be the one who Web fucking looked at and smiled his sun shining outta his ass smile.

Not that West Point kid.

Skinny looked at Joe pouting and sighed softly.

“Maybe if you start talking to him first, he won’t be too wary to talk to you.“ Skinny offered his advice, taking pity on Joe because he knew that Joe was hung up on Webster since Aldbourne but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Joe didn’t say anything but Skinny saw Joe’s body deflated – all the fight in him went out.

Skinny closed his eyes once again, willing his body to rest.

 

*

After they received the plan from Malarkey about the patrol that was going to happen later tonight, the men shuffled in front of the makeshift shower tents – huddling together on the muddy ground and breathing in cold air. Joe felt his body thrumming with annoyance when he heard Cobb telling Web in his monotone voice to fuck off from the makeshift tents. And he felt the annoyance slowly turning into anger when he saw Web’s crestfallen expression for being chewed out again by the men of Easy.

It was one thing for Joe to condemn Webster because fuck, Web was _his_ to condemn okay? And Web was his to give approval. No one else could have the privilege but him.

“Fucking shut your mouth, Cobb,” Joe sneered as the man walked passed him.

Joe wanted nothing more but to punch Cobb in the face for making Web felt bad. He wanted nothing more but to protect Webster from the sharp words and the sharp looks. But instead, Joe stood in front of the makeshift tent, hands in his pockets, eyes zeroing on Webster as the younger man walked slowly towards him.

“Come on,” Joe said as his eyes took in Webster’s profile. He very nearly reached out to touch Web, to comfort him, to make the sad expression went away. But Joe pulled himself back, cocking his head towards the makeshift tent.

“No. I’m good. I’ve already washed before I came here,” Web replied, biting his lower lip and Joe sighed softly.

“Fine.” Joe went inside the makeshift tent and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Webster talking to West Point and he grew frustrated again. Under the lukewarm water, he scrubbed his skins until they were red and soft – under the lukewarm water, he thought to himself maybe he had been a bit too harsh to Web. Under the lukewarm water, he thought to himself maybe he had screwed up his chance with Web and maybe Web didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. The thought made his belly twisted and he didn’t like the feeling.

So Joe was surprised when he stepped out from the tent, for the first time in months feeling like a human being, and saw Webster waiting for him with his fresh OD. He bit his lips, trying to prevent himself from smiling, but Web earnest expression and how he fussed over Joe’s state of undress made his lips twisted into a soft smile and he looked over at West Point who was waiting near the rubble archway. West Point was looking at them and Joe’s lips twisted into a satisfied smirk because here was Webster waiting for him when he could just fuck off to the billeted house with West Point and here was Webster helping him buttoning his OD, telling him that he looked fresh.

Liebgott 1 : West Point 0

 

*

All Joe wanted was a Hershey bar.

He had been craving for it since they left Bastogne. But Luz was being too stingy with the rations, telling them that there was not enough for it to go around. And then Perconte showed up, limping slightly as he took in the billeted house surrounding. Cheers erupted from Luz and Martin and fucking Saint Luz gave Perconte a bar of Hershey and Joe pouted.

He felt Web’s eyes on his face and he pouted even more, exaggerating his disappointment and he saw Web smiled fondly at him.

All Joe wanted was a Hershey bar but he got a smiling Web and that made him feel good.

And then Saint Luz gave Web a box filled with ammo for tonight’s patrol and Joe thought that he came here to get a Hershey bar but instead he got an eyeful of David Kenyon Webster’s bulging bicep right in front of his face. And something in him propelled his hand to touch Webster.

"Been working out?” Joe asked brazenly, smiling up at Web as his nimble fingers gripping Web’s bicep firmly; squeezing the firm flesh underneath his OD hard. Joe heard Web’s breath hitching and he saw Web’s mouth fallen open as he tried to glare at Joe but failed.

All Joe wanted was a Hershey bar but he got a responsive Web instead and that made his belly unfurled in thick honey balls of pleasure delight.

But the sensation didn’t last long.

The men gathered in the large of what used to be a dining room and Joe was feeling smug because Web was standing next to him instead of with West Point. Skinny looked smug too because Joe actually listened to his advice.

Then shit happened and Joe noticed the looks being exchanged between Webster and West Point and fuck Joe felt like he was being side-stepped by Web once again and all of his efforts of making things right with Web were now gone in the drain.

So Joe didn’t feel bad when Martin chose Web to be on his team as a translator and he was ready to fight with Webster again.

“A little German? His German is good as mine.” He glared at Webster and Webster looked guilty and Joe thought, ‘good’, before his eyes slid to Skinny who shook his head at Joe – silently telling him to cut it out.

Fuck that. He’s done playing nice – if Webster wanted to shack up with West Point then be his guest. He’s done with this bullshit.

 

*

Outside, when they were piling out into the street, Speirs stopped Joe and told him that he could sit out from this patrol; he looked at Webster and winked at him. His ‘thanks buddy’ sounded mean enough to his ears that he didn’t feel bad about not going over the riverbank tonight and he definitely stomped hard on this feeling that tried to climb up when he saw Webster’s face.

He didn’t want to care.

But Skinny cuffed his collars lightly when he entered the basement as Malarkey was passing the food around. He told Joe to cut this being mean shit out and fucking talk to Webster properly. “He saved your ass from going over the riverbank, Joe. Jesus Christ and you’re being mean to him. What if he ends up dead there?” Skinny tilted his head towards Web who was sitting alone, chewing his food lightly and Joe closed his eyes.

Fuck.

Joe didn’t want to care.

He didn’t want to care.

And fuck Skinny for meddling.

And fuck Web for wanting to get back in his good grace.

And fuck him for caring.

 

*

Joe lay in Web’s bed, waiting for him to come back from the basement. He knew Web was safe but he couldn’t help but felt fidgety as if any time that Web wasn’t in his immediate vicinity, something bad might happen to Web.

During the patrol when the men were running across the field of bullets, Joe felt his stomach dropped when he saw someone being carried to the boat. He had to stay focus to provide suppressing fire but fuck he was shaking inside because he was thinking of Web and he was thinking of Skinny’s words to him and he didn’t want his last words to Web to be tinged with malice.

But when he heard that it was Jackson who was being carried into the basement; wailing for someone to save him, Joe felt relief that it wasn’t Web. It was a selfish feeling because Jackson was dead but he wouldn’t deny the relief coursing through his body.

The feeling intensified when Web stepped into the room, looking exhausted and smelling like gunpowder and dirt when he announced that Jackson’s dead. And Joe wanted to pull Web unto the bed and lay down next to him and he must have broadcasted his thought loudly for Webster to pick it up because Web was climbing to the top bunk and nudged Joe aside to give him some space in the crammed bed.

No one said anything. No one commented about how closed Joe and Web were that they were practically laying on top of each other – Joe’s right arm stretching out so Web’s head could rest on Joe’s shoulder comfortably, his thick hair brushing Joe’s jawline.

Joe looked at West Point as he ran his fingers into Web’s thick hair, pulling them gently as he murmured to Web to get some sleep. He didn’t feel smug like he was supposed to feel. He was too focused on getting Webster to rest. He was too focused in feeling Web’s solid presence next to him to even care about what West Point was thinking.

For all Joe knew, Web chose him over West Point.

And that was all that matters.

 

*

(Years later, when the war was over and they were living in the Bay Area in their comfortable apartment overlooking the sea, Web would shift over on their shared bed to look at Joe.

He would ask, if Joe ever felt jealous when guys made a move on him.

And Joe would smile, thinking about Haguenau and one kid from West Point that tried to make a move on Web. About how he felt his jealousy flaring to life when Web’s blue eyes focused on West Point rather than on him, how every time Web smiled at West Point, he wanted to break someone’s skull.

“Of course I’m jealous. You’re a fucking catch and everyone knows that.” Joe said to the ceiling then he shifted so he could see Web’s face in the semi dark.

“They also should know that I will fucking kick their kneecap off if they even think that they have a chance with you.” Joe smiled nastily and Web huffed out short laugh.

“So violent,” Web murmured as he shifted closer to Joe, his head pillowed on Joe’s shoulder, Joe’s nimble fingers in his hair, his arm thrown over Joe’s skinny waist.

Joe dropped a kiss unto Web’s forehead, murmuring a soft ‘I love you’ before he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.)

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141263723542/lieb-is-jealous-of-jones-getting-close-to-webster)


End file.
